


Sedum

by seafoamarts



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamarts/pseuds/seafoamarts
Summary: Haruki's family owns a flower shop. One day, a tall blond boy comes in asking for flowers for his girlfriend. Inevitably, Haruki begins to fall for this boy, even though he is already taken.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Sedum

**Author’s Note:**

Folklore claims that the essence of sedum flowers was a cure for broken and wounded hearts. The fanfiction is named after such flower because despite Akihiko’s and Haruki’s hearts both being damaged and wounded, each one still managed to find love in the other. In a sense, they were each other’s sedum essence - each other’s cure for their broken hearts.

**. . .**

This was the third time Haruki Nakayama had seen the young man with the blond hair this month. It wasn’t unusual to have regular customers who bought flowers for their loved ones every now and then, but each time this man came in, it seemed as though he was looking for something more exquisite than the last. 

The blond boy walked up to the counter and scratched the back of his neck. “You don’t mind helping me again, do you?” the boy chuckles awkwardly.

From this angle, Haruki could see the piercings that perfectly decorated the boy’s face. “Of course not,” he smiled politely, “What can I help you with this time?”

“You see, my girlfriend, Yuri, is mad at me again because I couldn’t spend time with her last weekend due to my work schedule, so I was wondering about what kind of flowers I should get her,” the blond-haired boy explains with a sly smile. 

“I see,” Haruki couldn’t help it, but he wanted to laugh, “Do you mind describing the kind of person she is for me?”

“Let’s see,” the boy scratched his chin and pondered for a moment. “Well, how do I say it? She’s very beautiful and has this attractiveness to her that I just can’t describe. She has gorgeous, long, black hair that’s always curled. Oh, she’s always wears these light blue earrings that bring out her eye color,” he continued.

Haruki interrupted the other boy before he was able to go on, “From what it sounds like, she is a very beautiful young lady and you find her attractive in many ways, am I right?”

“Yes, exactly!” the boy exclaims with enthusiasm, “So, do you think you can help me?”

“Well, that  _ is  _ why I’m here. Let me see what I can do,” Haruki steps in the back room for a few moments before returning with a few selections of flowers in his hands. “These are a few of our freshest flowers and their meanings all fall around the idea of beauty and everlasting love,” he explains.

The tall, blond boy examined each flower carefully before landing on a red flower. “I like this one,” he said, pointing towards the deep red flower that sat third in the row.

“Ah, the Ranunculus, I think that’s a perfect choice,” Haruki agreed, “the color red often represents passion and love, along with the flower’s meaning of beauty, is perfect!”

“You think so?” the other boy asks incredulously, “You  _ are _ the expert after all.”

“Of course! And the perfect partner to compliment the Ranunculus - Sweet Alyssums. I’m sure that your girlfriend will adore these! I’ll be right back,” Haruki said as he walked into the back to prepare the bouquet. Within a few moments, he returned to the front desk with a bright red and white bouquet of flowers.

“I hope she does,” the blond boy laughed dryly, “She didn’t seem to like any of the other ones I got her before . . .”

“Nonsense! You have nothing to worry about,” Haruki reassured him, “is there anything else you want?”

“No, those will be all,” the boy nodded towards the bouquet sitting on the counter as he reached into his pocket to fish his wallet out. “How much is it?”

“Your total is going to be 3500 yen,” Haruki told the boy. 

He swiped his credit card, then replaced it in his wallet. Haruki politely asked the boy to sign the receipt.  _ Akihiko Kaji _ . Even though this was the third time he purchased from the flower shop, Haruki had his name engraved in his mind since the first time he was here.

He thanked Haruki when he gave him the change and walked out the door with a foolish grin on his face.  _ You know, that boy is kind of cute,  _ he thought to himself as he walked out the door.

Back in the flower shop, Haruki walked towards the room in the back, only to be met by his older sister. 

“So I heard that pretty-boy was here again,” she chuckled, “is that why your smiling like a fool?”

“Stop teasing me,” Haruki groaned, “besides, I don’t have a clue what you’re talking about.”

“I’ve seen you with that face before. It’s all red and flushed, which means that either something embarrassing happened, or you’re shy about something,” Haruki’s sister said as-a-matter-of-factly. 

Haruki’s face became an even brighter shade of red after hearing his sister say this. “Is it that obvious?”

“It’s more obvious than a cow in a chicken coop,” she began laughing uncontrollably. “Who knew this little brother of mine would fall for some kid who comes in here to buy flowers? Are you going to confess?”

Haruki turned toward her, “Are you crazy? Did you not hear that he has a girlfriend already?”

“Well, yes, I did hear that, but do you know what I  _ also _ heard? That they are having arguments,” Haruki’s sister adds.

“Wait!”

“Look, I know it sounds bad, but I haven’t seen you like this in a while. I think it’ll be good for you,” she smiled softly, but there was a devious look in her eyes, “Come on, what do you say?”

Haruki let out a heavy sigh, “You’re crazy, you know that?”

**. . .**

Meanwhile, Akihiko was having troubles of his own. He unlocked the door to he and Yuki’s apartment, only to find it a mess. The furniture was moved and there were clothes all over the floor.

“Yuki?” Akihiko called out to the empty space, “Are you home?” 

He set his keys on the kitchen counter and walked to the bedroom with the bouquet of flowers in his hand. “I got you flowers,” he began, “I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to go to your performance last weekend. I want to make it up to you.”

When he reached the doorway to their bedroom, he watched as the beautiful girl with curly black hair frantically fold her clothes and shove them into a suitcase. 

“Yuki, what’s wrong? Where are you going?” Akihiko asked.

Yuki turned her head around to face Akihiko. “I’m leaving,” she stated bluntly. “Before you say anything, let me explain first. Lately, it seems like you never have the time to do anything with me. I understand that you have to work a few jobs, but I can’t live like this. You’re a good person and you have a big heart, but this relationship will never work out. I am too adventurous of a person to stay and wait for you to have time for me,” Yuki confesses with tears lining her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” was all Akihiko managed to sputter as he let the bouquet of flowers hit the floor and scatter the red petals on the carpet. 

“There is nothing for you to be sorry about, Kaji. In fact, I want to thank you for giving me all these happy memories, even if we weren’t meant to last forever. I’ll always keep them in my heart,” Yuki smiles at him softly one last time and zips her suitcase closed. She rummaged through her coat pocket, pulled out a set of keys, took Akihiko by the hand and placed them in his palm. 

Akihiko stood emotionless as Yuki walked passed him. The front door closed behind her with a  _ click _ . He dragged himself onto the bed and sat down. He rested his head in the palms of his hands and sighed.  _ I guess it was bound to happen anyways. _ Akihiko sulked for a while more before finally mustering up the willpower to leave the apartment. 

Akihiko decided to go out for a drink to clear his mind. He didn’t take the breakup too personally, but it hurt regardless. At the bar, he had 2 glasses before deciding that he should stop drinking. If he was going to drive back to the apartment on his motorcycle, he couldn’t get drunk.

It was late, but Akihiko wanted to drive around the city to cool his head. The evening air was nice, and there weren’t many people out, seeing that it was getting late. He didn’t mind the quietness of the city, in fact, it was quite serene, considering how busy it usually was during the daytime. 

Akihiko decided that his mind was cleared enough when he parked the motorcycle on the curb and got off. Instead of going back to his apartment, he found himself in front of the flower shop he was at earlier. He checked his watch and noted that he still had a few minutes before closing time, so he decided to go in. As he walked through the door, the familiar sound of a bell echoed through the shop.

It was only a few moments later when Haruki peeked his head out of the back room to see who could be coming in at such a late hour. He recognized the boy with the blond hair and piercings all over his face. 

“Oh, it’s you again,” Haruki exclaimed, “Did it not go well with your girlfriend? Seeing as you’re coming back here instead of being with her.”

“No, she broke up with me,” Akihiko managed an awkward laugh, “but I still wanted to come here to thank you for the flowers anyways. They are beautiful.”

“There’s really no need to thank me,” Haruki waved the topic off. “Although, you seem pretty down, do you want to talk about it?”

Akihiko decided that telling the flower boy couldn’t hurt, so he explained the entire situation that had happened just hours before. Haruki listened intently and made sure not to interrupt the boy until he had finished telling his story. 

“So that’s what happened,” Haruki scratched the scruff on the bottom of his chin, nodding his head as he comprehended every word Akihiko said. 

“Yeah,” Akihiko exhales and looks at his hands. He was sitting on the stool that Haruki offered him when he walked in to have a chat. 

“In that case, I don’t see why there is anything to fret about. She already told you that it isn’t your fault. If she is the kind of person she claims to be, then I think you should respect what she thinks. There is no doubt she loved you, but that doesn’t mean that she was going to forever. There are some love stories that are meant to end, whether you want them to or not.”

“Wow,” Akihiko laughed, “you sound so philosophical and wise, almost like you’ve experienced this before.”

“Well . . .” Haruki nervously plays with his hair that was tied up in a braid. 

Getting the hint, Akihiko gasps. “What? No way! Why would anyone want to dump such a nice guy like you? I apologize for being so inconsiderate.”

“As I told you, some relationships aren’t meant to last,” Haruki repeated, “it’s fine, I’ve managed to get over it already. There’s nothing you need to apologize for.”

As the two boys continue to share stories about past relationships, Haruki’s older sister walks out of the back room and surveyed the scene in front of her. “Well what do we have here? A cute boy talking to my brother?”

Both boys stop their conversation and turned their attention to the beautiful young lady who stood in the doorway. 

Seeing as though Haruki seemed embarrassed by his sister’s words, Akihiko spoke up, “Actually, I was just telling Haruki about my girlfriend who broke up with me.”

“Oh, I see,” a malevolent smile pulled across her face, “so that means that you’re single now, right?”

“Was that really necessary?” Haruki rolled his eyes at his sister, then turned to Akihiko, “You don’t need to answer her.”

“It’s fine, I don’t mind at all,” Akihiko said. “I apologize for holding you up from closing. I hope you don’t mind if I go out and take a smoke,” Akihiko stood up from the stool and took a lighter from his jacket pocket. 

“You smoke? What a coincidence, my kid brother here does too! How about the two of you go together?” Haruki’s sister suggested.

“I would like to, but I should close up first.”

“Don’t worry and just let your big sister take care of it, alright?” she walks up behind Haruki and gives the back of his head a nice slap. 

“Ow!” Haruki rubbed his head, “Are you sure?”

“Trust me, now hurry up and go!” she ushered him out the door and winked as she closed the door behind him.

Reluctantly, Haruki made his way toward the sidewalk where Akihiko stood with his cigarette already lit. “Can I use your light? I left mine at home since I don’t usually smoke after work.”

“Of course,” Akihiko hands the lighter over to Haruki. “You know, you’ve got one hell of a sister. She’s pretty bold,” Akihiko jokes.

“Yeah, well, being the oldest in the family, she likes to pick on me a lot. But deep down, we really do love each other,” confesses Haruki.

“I can see that,” Akihiko grins as he finishes the last of his smoke. “By the way, I noticed that you’re closed tomorrow. Would you want to go get a coffee or something?”

Taken by surprise, Haruki chokes on the smoke. Akihiko gives him a few pats on the back as he coughed it out. “You okay there?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he reassured Akihiko. 

Relieved, Akihiko chucked and stared at Haruki, waiting for an answer, “So?”

“What? Oh! I would love to get coffee tomorrow, thank you,” Haruki scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

  
  


[END]


End file.
